Meet the Greeks
by Thetruehero
Summary: Sadie runs into some interesting people. Who are they? Let's find out. Terrible summary but just read it. Review if their should be more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhhh a crossover involving Kane and Heroes? This should be good. Also this is involving Peter Sane. Please review on what you think this is my first crossover one-shot.**

Sadie's POV

Even before the guy smashed into the diner I was having a pretty rubbish morning.

Carter was back in Egypt with Zia working on restoring the Nome's with Amos, Anubis/Walt was back in the Duat with my father and wouldn't be back soon, and all my other friends were training the new initiates.

So of course I was alone, sitting at a diner, and eating a burger.

I was thinking about what to do when I got home when I felt a vibration running through the ground.

At first I thought Apophis had returned to finish the job but this felt different, as if it was coming from down the street or something.

The vibrations got stronger and then I heard a rumbling sound.

My silverware was rattling around like crazy and I was thinking about pulling out my wand.

Then someone came crashing into the window and landed on my table, knocking it over.

The guy had black hair and really green eyes.

"What the hell?!" I said rather pissed.

The teen got up and lifted up a sword. It was a double edged leaf shaped blade.

"Sorry." he said and started to run out the door.

"Oh I don't think so!" I said and chased after him.

He was fast I'll give you that but I have had a pretty rough morning so I wasn't going to let him get away, I wanted answers.

I finally caught up with him and jumped on his back. Childish I know, but like I said not in the mood.

"What the..Get off of me!" the guy said.

"Who are you?!" I yelled at him.

"I'll tell you if you get off!" he said.

It sounded fair so I hopped off him and we faced each other.

"What's your name and why do you have a sword?" I asked.

He was shocked at the second question.

"KELP HEAD!" a voice rang through the streets.

I looked over the guys shoulder and coming down the street was this...thing.

It looked a little like..

"Is that a..." I started.

"Look I really don't have time." he said and ran after the monster.

On top of the monster was a tall guy with blonde hair and he was riding the monster like a bull.

Then again it was half bull. Yep Minotaur.

"Insane! Hang on!" the guy yelled to the other teen.

"I'M TRYING!" the other yelled back.

Then the Minotaur bucked up and threw the teen off of him and straight into a car windshield.

"Peter!" the first screamed and ran to his friend.

I wasn't far behind the guy.

The beat up teen looked ready to pass out as he tried to get up and kept falling down.

The Minotaur took out a battleaxe and raised it with a snort.

I did the one thing that came to mind...

I raised my hand and shouted a command.

The command for Dissolve.

The Minotaur roared once before exploding into dust.

The axe fell right in between the blonde, Peter?

He was staring at the axe that was an inch away from neutering him.

"Um...Percy? I didn't do that." Peter said to the other guy who must have been Percy.

Percy turned to me and examined me.

"Did you just speak a word and...that happened?" Percy asked shocked.

I glared at him still pissed.

"Who are you guys and why is their a Minotaur in New York?" I asked.

Peter was still looking at the axe in fear "It was in the forest in Long Island, but someone had to piss him off."

"Oh shut up Insane." Percy said.

"Not happening Kelp head." he said with a chuckle as he slowly got up.

"And you are?" Percy asked with those intense green eyes.

"Sadie." I said not as mad as I was.

"Yo Percy? Didn't you once run into a guy that used words and stuff?" Peter asked.

Percy turned to him "Oh yeah. What was his name? Craig? Cameron?"

Peter snapped his fingers "Carter!"

"C-Carter?" I asked shocked at hearing my brothers name.

Percy turned "Yeah, do you know him?"

"I gotta go!" I said quickly and took off.

Hey! Wait!"I heard them say.

I grabbed my amulet hoping that Carter would be able to transport me to him.

I heard a weird sound and turned with a gasp.

Peter was in the air flying after me.

Then I was in the Hall of Ages.

"Sadie!" Carter's voice came up.

I turned and found my brother walking toward me.

I ran up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What did I do now?" he asked.

"I just ran into your old friend. Percy!" I said.

Carter paled "What?"

"Care to mention this Carter?" I asked.

Carter was shaking.

"Um...we'll talk another time okay Sadie?" he said and left without waiting for me to answer.

And that got me mad again.

**Should this be chapter's? I just wrote this for the hell of it. By the way it's an actual story where Percy meets Carter. It's called the Son of Sobek. Review on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


End file.
